


Experiments

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teenage Ian Gallagher, Teenage Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian and Mickey smoke some weed and Ian admits he would like to experiment with boys
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> So, the only times I've been around high people was when I was really drunk, so I can't remember their behaviour, except that one girl got really fucking paranoid once  
> And i've never been high myself so don't hate me if this is unrealistic.

Mickey and Ian were best friends for years, since they were in one little league team at age 10.  
Now they were fifteen and spent every free minute with each other.  
Ian had stolen some weed from Lip's and Kev's ice-cream-truck, and they had rolled up some smokes. 

"Wow, you didn't lie about this shit", Mickey chuckled, they sat next to each other on his bed, "It's stronger than any of the stuff I had before"  
He passed the joint back to Ian. 

About an hour later they were both giggling, chuckling messes.  
They didn't even know what they laughed about, but the weed was different from any weed they ever had before. 

"Fuck, you know, you know, that one time, my brothers dragged me off to fuck Angie Zahgo?", Mickey chuckled.  
"You really did that, man? Shit, how many STD's at once did you catch from her?", Ian laughed.  
"Trust me, double wrapped it before touching her! However,", he gestured around the room and chuckled again, doubling over, "She sounds like a seagull while fucking! No joke, I've only been to the beach once, ya know, to, to get rid of a body with dad", he swatted his hands around in the air, making Ian laugh more, "But she sounds like those fucking seagulls, I fucking swear!" 

Both boys started laughing hysterically and Mickey imitated Angie Zahgo's seagull-sex-noises.  
"And you fucked her though?"  
"Yeah man, my brothers wouldn't stop picking on me for being a fucking virgin! And, well, everybody fucks Angie"  
"I don't", Ian said seriously and started giggling in the next moment.  
"Fuck what's in that stuff man, when I get stoned with my brothers, we just lie on the couch like dead star fishes", Mickey giggled "And once, Iggy got so paranoid, he shot at his own shadow!" 

They both laughed again, until Mickey asked through a chuckle "What do you mean, you don't fuck Angie? You never fucked Angie?"  
"Never fucked anyone, Mickey", the ginger shook his head "But I... I want to try stuff, ya know?"  
"What stuff?" Mickey asked interested, he felt himself calming down, the weed getting them in a relaxed, calm state suddenly. 

"Experiment", Ian shrugged "With, ya know, not girls"  
"Not girls?", Mickey chuckled "You mean... you want to fuck a guy?"  
"Experiment. I mean, aren't you curious what it's like to... whatever jerk another dick or how it feels to give a blowjob?"  
Mickey stared at him and then started chuckling again. 

Suddenly Mickey started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.  
"What are you doing?", Ian chuckled.  
"Experiment", he giggled "Jerk me off, freckles, come on, thought you wanted it so badly", he quickly shoved his hands into his boxers and started jerking his dick.  
Ian chuckled at the other boy "You aren't serious..."  
"I am, come on, it was your idea..." 

Ian licked his lips and his eyes flickered down to where Mickey's hand disappeared in his boxers.  
He reached over and pulled Mickey's boxers down and cupped the Milkovich's balls and massaged them lightly while grinning at Mickey.  
Mickey chuckled and took his hands off his cock, so Ian put his warm, big hands around him. 

"Like that?", he smiled and moved his hands up and down Mickey's shaft. The Milkovich let out a soft, approving noise.  
Ian spit into his hand and pumped him faster, he rubbed his thumb over his tip and added some pressure, then went back to jerking him off. 

Mickey threw his head back moaned loudly.  
"Fuck, Ian", he panted and jerked his hips upwards, "Come over here, sit on me"  
Ian sat on Mickey's thighs and Mickey fumbled with the button on Ian's pants, the weed made his motor abilities practically non-existent. 

After a few minutes he managed to force Ian's jeans open and grasped his cock.  
"Shit, Gallagher", he chuckled when he felt the boy's girth.  
They jerked each other off, Mickey stabilized the Gallagher by holding on to his side, so the ginger wouldn't fall off of him. He had his arm wrapped around Mickey's neck and leaned against the Milkovich. 

Mickey pressed his face into Ian's chest, they both panted heavily, and Ian moaned loudly and jerked his hips, fucking Mickey's hand.  
They were both extremely high and didn't even think about what they were doing right now, they just knew that it felt good. 

"Oh, keep going, don't stop", Mickey panted, "Gonna come"  
"Fuck, me too, Mickey"  
The room smelt of sweat and cum and weed. 

Mickey dug his nails into Ian's side and pulled on his shirt while coming, he shot his load over his shirt.  
Mickey kept jerking Ian's cock, while the ginger moaned and rubbed Mickey's cum off on his shirt. He held on to Mickey and panted into his ear.  
"Fuck Mick, you're so hot, fuck", he didn't even have any control about his words anymore, they just fell from his brain straight to his lips.  
Just a moment later, Ian was coming, biting his lip and groaning into Mickey's ear. 

Ian sat on top of Mickey, both panted heavily, cum stains on their shirts.  
"Fuck", Ian panted and slid down from the Milkovich, he leaned against the wall and looked at his friend. 

Mickey started giggling and chuckling and so did Ian while they fixed their jeans.  
"Shit, I need a new shirt, you came all over mine", Mickey chuckled.  
He got up and took his shirt off.  
"I like your body", Ian blurted out.  
"What, you gay Gallagher?", Mickey chuckled and took a new shirt from his closet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around a week later, they were at Ian's house.  
"Oh, man, you can't be serious! Silence of the lambs is a classic, how can you have never watched it?", Mickey exclaimed.  
"Says the one who never watched Seven" Ian rolled his eyes and handed Mickey a beer. 

Mickey snorted and took a gulp from the beer.  
"When are your siblings coming back?"  
"Carl sleeps in the van and is out with a little delinquent called little Hank. Fiona is at V's until they go to work until two and Debbs and Liam have a sleepover with Ethel at Kev's house."  
"And your shithead brother?"  
Ian lit up a joint and passed it on to Mickey "Fucks your sister, I'm guessing" 

Mickey grimaced and swats his hand in Ian's direction.  
"Told ya to not mention that. I swear, if your brother knocks up my sister, I'm gonna fucking kill him!"  
"And let your niece or nephew grow up without a dad?"  
"I know your dad, nothing to miss out on there" 

Mickey emptied the beer can and threw it into the trash can.  
Ian eyed the empty can.  
"Hey, I've got some vodka downstairs. How about, we watch that movie of yours and have a stronger drink?"  
Mickey looked at the full beer cans next to Ian on the bed and shrugged.  
"Alright. But if you throw up on me, I punch you"  
"Oh please, I'm a Gallagher", Ian chuckled and went downstairs with Mickey, "I'll drink you under the table." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Want another?", Ian asked and filled Mickey's glass with another mix of Orange juice and vodka.  
"You're trying to get me hammered or something?", Mickey grinned.  
Ian just chuckled and pretty much shoved the glass into Mickey's face, he took it and drank while eyeing Ian. 

The ginger acted like he would watch the movie while his attention still lay on the Milkovich next to him. He sported a sleeveless shirt today and showed off his toned arms.  
Mickey sat his empty glass down and scooted closer to Ian, setting his chin down on his shoulder. 

"I know, what you're doing, Gallagher", he mumbled.  
Ian chuckled nervously, "What? I'm not-"  
"You're trying to get me drunk, so you can keep doing your... experiments"  
Ian blushed and bit his lip, "No..."  
"Yes, you are.", Mickey chuckled, he pushed Ian back into the couch and straddled his lap, moving slow and drunkenly, "And I'm okay with it." 

Ian swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist.  
"Really?"  
Mickey licked his lips, "I think I have about drunk enough to go down on you", he rubbed their crotches together.  
Ian opened his mouth to say something, but Mickey lay a finger on his lips.  
"Just say, okay", he mumbled and ran his hands down Ian's body. 

"O-Okay"  
Mickey grinned and slid down form the couch, kneeling between his legs and fumbling with his belt.  
"Trying to seduce me and wears a belt, you stupid fuck", he chuckled, "A little help here"  
Ian was way less drunk than Mickey and quickly opened his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, he pushed them down and Mickey swatted his hands away when he wanted to pull his semi hard cock out. 

Mickey grasped his dick and jerked him a few times.  
He was unsure what to do, but the alcohol took over and he just went for it.  
He took the tip of Ian's dick into his mouth, he sucked on it gently and twirled his tongue around it.  
Ian groaned at the feeling. 

Mickey licked his shaft up and down and let spit run down his dick.  
The Milkovich used his own spit as lube and jerked the lower part of Ian's cock, while he took him in and bobbed his head down.  
He took him in as far as he could and Ian moaned loudly, he ran his hands through Mickey's black hair. Mickey gagged slightly and pulled back an inch.  
He went back to sucking on the tip and licking the shaft up and down, Ian leaned back into the couch and panted and moaned even though he tried to stop the noises from coming out by biting his bottom lip. 

"Fuck your cock is big", he mumbled and chuckled, "How can they put dicks like that completely in, in porn?"  
He took his cock back in and bobbed up and down a few times, reaching further down every time.  
"You don't need to do that, this is so good, fuck, keep going"  
Mickey kept bobbing his head and jerked the part he couldn't reach yet. 

"Fuck, gonna come Mickey", Ian panted and tugged on his hair.  
Mickey inched back up and sucked his dick until Ian shot his load into Mickey's mouth with a load moan. 

Mickey pulled back and sat back on his heels, Ian panted heavily.  
The redhead stared down at Mickey, who swallowed visibly, cum had leaked out of the corner of his mouth.  
Ian chuckled and leaned forwards, he cupped his cheek with his one hand and dragged his thumb over Mickey's swollen lips, rubbing off the cum, Mickey, still drunk, sucked the stuff off Ian's thumb, Ian groaned alone at the sight. 

Mickey grinned and shook his head, then he turned around and poured himself another drink with more vodka than Ian had usually used to mix his drink with.  
He chucked the stuff quickly, wiped his mouth and sat back next to Ian.  
Ian scooted over and straddled Mickey's lap.  
"What... what are you doing?", he mumbled.  
"Return the favour", he rubbed his body on him, he ran his hands down his arms, "Your arms are fucking sexy"  
"Wow, firecrotch, calm your horses. I'm way too drunk to get it up now, so no returns", he pushed him off, "I gotta get home", he got up and stumbled through the living room before he hurried outside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian knocked on the Milkovich's door.  
It's been weeks since they started 'experimenting' and they started doing it more and more and trying new stuff.  
Mickey had made it his mission to deepthroat Ian, and he made it at last. They usually got wasted and then jerked each other off or blew each other, nothing more.  
They didn't talk about it, ever, and they didn't do anything until Mickey was drunk or high.

It took three knocks and a whole while until Mickey answered.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Heard Mandy's out with Lip, I got weed, want some?"  
Mickey sighed and eyed the bag with weed in Ian's hand.  
He knew what that meant.  
"No, got shit to do", he mumbled and was about to shut the door. 

Ian put his hand on the door.  
"What? Since when do you turn down a joint? It's the good stuff from Lip and Kev"  
Mickey shook his head and walked back into the house, Ian followed. 

The Milkovich went back into the kitchen and poured himself a drink.  
"Are you okay, Mick?"  
"Just get out, alright?"  
"What why?", he walked up to the Milkovich, "What's up with you?" 

"Is it... is it because of the experiments?"  
Mickey scoffed.  
"Mickey, talk to me, come on, you're my best friend", Ian tried to touch his arm, but Mickey flinched away.  
"Best friend, right" 

Ian bit his bottom lip.  
"If you have a problem with me or with... the things we do... just say it, alright?"  
Mickey took a step back from him.  
"Are you tired of me?", Ian asked after a moment of tensed silence. 

"Tired? I'm tired of being used as a bitch, that's what I am!", Mickey suddenly yelled at Ian, who took a step back, surprised.  
"What?"  
"You heard me! Now get out of my house!"  
"U-Used? Mickey, I'd never use you..." 

"Oh, wouldn't you? What did you do the last weeks then?"  
"I... I thought we... we were having fun, both of us"  
"Well, you were having more fun than me"  
They stared at each other. 

"Mick-"  
"I'm not a naïve bitch, alright? I know that you used me for your little experiments, and I know that's all there ever was, and I know, that you wouldn't want me for anything else then blowjobs. But... I thought I'd at least be the only one you do that stuff with...", Mickey avoided looking at Ian, he just stared at his drink. 

"Fuck", Ian sighed when he understood, what Mickey was talking about, "You saw-"  
"Yeah, I fucking saw, now get out"  
About a month ago he noticed that his boss Kash was gay, about a week ago he had given him a blowjob after they closed the shop. Right after that he had met up with Mickey. 

"Mickey... I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that... But Kash means nothing to me, I swear", he took a step in his direction again and touched his arm.  
Mickey tried to shake him off, "Stop, just stop touching me. I don't want that anymore, alright? I'm not gonna run after you like some bitch and I'm not gonna fucking... get lost in some dream world about you and me like Mandy, who thinks your brother will get her out of this shithole neighbourhood!" 

Ian looked at the sad Milkovich, he took in his words and put one and one together.  
He moved his hand from his arm up to his cheek and quickly pressed their lips together.  
Mickey was surprised by the sudden action – they've never kissed before.  
Mickey didn't respond for a moment, not sure whether to push him off or kiss him back. 

Ian kissed him hard, after a while he got gentler and that's when Mickey responded and kissed back, their lips moved together, and Mickey put his hand in the back of Ian's neck. 

Ian placed his hand on Mickey's waist and pushed him up against the kitchen counter.  
Mickey moaned against Ian's lips and the ginger used his chance to push his tongue into Mickey's mouth.  
Ian hoisted Mickey up on the kitchen counter top, the Milkovich wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and ran his hands through his red hair. 

Ian pressed their bodies together and they banged against the counter.  
During their wild make out session, that would've made his siblings proud, suddenly some pots and plates next to them on the counter fell down and landed with a loud banging noise on the ground.  
The sound of shattering plates and metal hitting the ground made the boys pull away and look at each other panting. 

"You said", Ian panted "I don't want you for anything else than blowjobs but that's not true.", he ran his hand though Mickey's hair and over his cheek, "It... it may have started as experiments, but after the first time... I just wanted to be close to you and keep doing these things with you. I just... I thought you'd never wanted that because you always need to be drunk to do anything with me and you always run away right after. So, when Kash asked I just... I don't know...", he shook his head, "I'm sorry" 

"He's forty", Mickey grimaced, "You're fifteen.", he pushed their bodies together and licked his lips "I'm gonna beat him up if he ever lies a finger on you again"  
"Getting possessive already, huh?", Ian grinned and ran a hand through his hair, smiling.  
"I don't share, Gallagher", he said sternly, "You, me, all or nothing"  
"I choose all", he whispered and kissed him again, ignoring the pots and shards on the ground.


End file.
